The disclosure relates to a hand power tool having a tool receiver, which is configured to receive a tool and which has an inner receiver and is provided on an associated tool housing, in which there is disposed a drum-type tool change magazine having at least one tool chamber for storing the tool, which tool chamber can be aligned so as to be flush with the inner receiver, to enable the tool to be slid over from the tool chamber into the inner receiver or from the inner receiver into the tool chamber.
DE 10 2006 059 688 A1, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, discloses such a hand power tool, which has a tool change magazine that is mounted in a rotationally movable manner in an associated tool housing and that is provided with a multiplicity of tool chambers provided with differing tools and that can be turned, about an associated rotation axis, into differing tool change positions. In these tool change positions, respectively one of the tool chambers is aligned so as to be flush with an associated tool receiver, such that a tool disposed in the tool chamber can be slid over into the tool receiver and back out of the tool receiver, into the tool change magazine, by means of a rod-shaped slide-over element displaceably disposed in the tool housing.
A disadvantage of the prior art is that a comparatively forceful sliding-over of a tool from the tool chamber into the tool receiver, owing to an abrupt actuation of the slide-over element by a respective user, can result in the tool slipping out, or being ejected, from the tool receiver. This can result in damage to the tool and/or in injury to the user of the hand power tool. Moreover, such an ejection impairs comfort in the use of such a hand power tool.